Tell Me
by MJ Duncan
Summary: A Nikita/Alex first-time fic


**Nikita Fic: **Tell Me...  
**Author: **MJ Duncan  
**Fandom:** Nikita  
**Pairing:** Nikita/Alex  
**Rating: **NC17  
**Summary: **A Nikita/Alex first-time fic.  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

...

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

**TELL ME...  
**

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

Grunts and gasps and the quiet percussive sounds of fighting filled the dank, dimly lit warehouse and Nikita sighed as she finished off her opponent with a spinning reverse roundhouse kick that sent him flying to the ground with a sickening crunch. Assured that he wouldn't be getting back up anytime soon, she immediately looked up to check the progress of her protégée, and she couldn't contain the soft smile that tweaked her lips as she saw Alex finishing off the final obstacle between them and their escape.

Though she tried not to, it was impossible for Nikita to not notice the way Alex moved as she fought. The brunette was truly a vision of strong lines, subtle curves, and corded muscle that all worked harmoniously together to make her into a beautiful weapon. Her kicks landed with ferocity against her assailant's ribs, knees, and ankles and the punches she delivered to his face, throat, and body were sharp and precise, each one landing with a textbook precision schooled into her by hours of repetition. She was dangerously beautiful, as the low-level Russian goon found out as he dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Now that their battle was over, she had managed to clear the rest of the building herself before Alex had arrived, Nikita allowed herself to draw a deep breath of relief that they both had survived the mission relatively unscathed. "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice soft and concerned as she scanned the younger woman for any signs of injury. There was a small gash on her forehead and her cheek was pinked with what would most likely become a bruise by morning, but otherwise she looked fine.

"Just peachy," Alex drawled, smirking at her former mentor across the room. She had long since been aware of the way Nikita would look at her, but she had obligingly ignored the sexual tension simmering between them out of deference to the older woman's obvious reluctance to pursue anything. She had been so happy to just have somebody to talk to, a friend, that she was loathe to jeopardize it by pushing.

But that was then.

Now, she was an agent. She had friends, such as they were, that she could talk to – both in the 'real world' and at Division. What she didn't have was a partner. A lover. And she was, quite frankly, tired of resisting the seductive lure of the older woman's lust-filled gaze. She was tired of keeping what was so powerful and obvious at arms' length so that she didn't rock the boat, and her smirk widened as she watched Nikita's gaze drop to her mouth as she slowly swept her tongue over her lips. The older woman's eyes darkened and she chuckled, arching a brow at her to let her know that she understood exactly what was happening.

Nikita swallowed thickly at the spark of electricity that crackled between them and she knew by the triumphant, knowing, and hungry look on Alex's face that she wasn't going to be allowed the opportunity to ignore it for very much longer. "Good. Let's go."

They hurried out of the warehouse with Nikita in the lead, Alex trailing two steps behind with her head on a perpetual swivel in case there was anyone waiting for them as they made their escape. That caution, while admirable, turned out to be for naught as they arrived unscathed at Nikita's black SVU and jumped inside.

The ride back into the city was quiet as they each left the other to her thoughts about what had just happened. When they pulled up in front of a well-maintained Craftsman two blocks from Alex's apartment, Nikita took a deep breath and turned to look at the younger woman with so much affection in her eyes that it made the brunette's heart skip a beat. "Be careful. Tell them that I foiled the assassination. They'll believe it," she added with a wry smile.

Alex chuckled and nodded. "Right."

"Call me later? Let me know that you made it out alright."

"I will," Alex murmured. She gave the older woman one last smile before she hopped out of the car and immediately took off at a run for her apartment, knowing as well as Nikita did that there was no doubt a handler sitting in her living room waiting for her to return so he could deliver her back to Division for debriefing.

Nikita watched Alex's lithe body disappear from sight before she pulled away from the curb and drove off toward her penthouse in the city. She turned up the radio, hoping the noise would distract her from the knowledge that she had just, once again, delivered Alex right into the jaws of the beast. She could protect her out in the world, but she had to trust that the brunette could handle herself and remain safe on her own once she was inside the walls of Division. Not that she didn't trust Alex, she did, she trusted her with her own life, but the situation they found themselves in made her uneasy and she had no doubt that it always would.

She knew better than most exactly how untrustworthy Division truly was, after all.

Once she returned home, her footsteps echoing hollowly around the nearly empty rooms until she took off her boots and set them in line with her other shoes, she changed into a pair of leggings and a fitted tank, wanting to be comfortable as she waited for the phone to ring. She passed the time scouring the internet for any new signs of Division's involvement in the shadier happenings around the world, and a slow, satisfied smirk tweaked her lips when she saw that a particularly polarizing head of state from Eastern Europe would be arriving on their doorstep the following week. That sounded like something Percy and his minions might take an interest in, no doubt there was _somebody_ who wanted to put a hit on the man, and she immediately began pulling up the schematics for the hotel he was staying at so that she could find a way to foil their plans once again. She became so engrossed in her work, in fact, that she almost managed to forget that she was waiting to hear from Alex.

Almost.

But not completely. So, when three a.m. rolled around and the phone still hadn't rung, she began to get worried. She didn't dare try and contact Alex in case the brunette was still with Michael or Amanda or anyone else from Division going over what had happened at the warehouse. The knowledge that the brunette could still be subject to their whims had her protective instincts firing so that she was unable to sit still. A rough sigh fell from her lips as she pushed herself to her feet and began pacing back and forth across the large room. North then south and then back again, over and over, one arm wrapped protectively around her middle, as if she were using it to hold herself together, while the other was pressed up across her torso, her forearm nestled between her breasts, a metaphorical shield to her heart as her fingers drummed mindlessly against her throat.

She glanced at the clock and sighed. Two more hours. She would give Alex two more hours to make contact and if she hadn't heard from her by then, she'd try and do some discrete surveillance around the brunette's apartment to see if she could learn what was going on.

Of course, it wasn't long after she'd made herself that promise that she heard the telltale sound of light, agile footsteps behind her. Her heart sped in her chest at the sound, her natural survival instincts kicking in as her body began to ready itself for battle, and she couldn't suppress the soft sigh of relief that spilled from her lips when she turned to find a familiar, beautiful face smiling at her from the doorway. "You're safe."

Alex smiled and nodded as she sauntered into the room, her gaze steady and entirely predatory as she studied the woman in front of her. "I am. Sorry I didn't call as soon as they let me go; I just really wanted to see you instead."

There was something in the younger woman's eyes that made Nikita's stomach clench and she fisted the collar of her shirt as she watched Alex approach so that she didn't do something stupid like reach out for her and pull her into a fierce embrace. "I'm glad."

"Glad that I'm safe? Or glad that I'm here?" Alex asked, arching a brow at Nikita as she stopped in front of her. The former Division agent's posture was stiff, like she was bracing herself for an attack she didn't dare return, and she took a deep breath as she looked up into the taller woman's eyes, trying to get a read on what, exactly, she was thinking.

"Both," Nikita breathed, and it was the truth. She was eternally grateful that Alex was safe, and she couldn't help but be selfishly thankful that the younger woman was back in her loft as well.

"Me too." Alex's eyes dropped to Nikita's fist that was clenching the collar of her shirt and she sighed as she reached out to gently pry the fabric free. "Relax. It's just me." She bit her lip as she felt the older woman submit to her touch and she smiled as she reached up to cradle the taller woman's face with her free had.

Blue eyes full of determination stared challengingly at Nikita, and the older woman sighed as she let her arms fall limply to her sides. "Alex…"

"Shh," Alex soothed. She smoothed her thumb over Nikita's cheek as she lifted herself up onto her toes so she was at eye-level with her. "Tell me you don't feel this."

Nikita swallowed thickly and shook her head. "I can't."

"Tell me you don't want this," Alex murmured, leaning in and nuzzling Nikita's cheek with her nose, their lips mere millimeters apart. "Tell me you don't want me."

"Alex," Nikita whimpered, her hands flexing at her sides as she fought the urge to reach for the younger woman and pull her flush against her.

"Nikita," Alex prodded gently, brushing the lightest ghost of a kiss across her lips. "Is this what you want?"

Trembling with the effort it was taking her to hold herself back, Nikita nodded. "Yes," she breathed.

Alex smiled. "Me too."

"We can't," Nikita murmured.

"We can," Alex argued gently. "I think of you at night," she confessed softly. "When I'm alone in my bed and wishing you were with me. I think of what it would feel like to have your hands on me, your lips…"

A low, rumbling groan reverberated in Nikita's throat as she finally lifted her hands to set them on Alex's hips. She didn't pull against the brunette, but just… touched her. Held her in place. "Alex…" Her voice trailed off as she stared at the smaller woman, easily reading the naked desire that was evident in her gaze.

"I want you," Alex murmured.

And with those three words, the ironclad resolve Nikita had to keep the younger woman at a distance crumbled and she moaned softly as she leaned forward to claim Alex's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Her hands slipped around the smaller woman's back, pulling her in closer so that their hips pressed needfully together as their mouths opened and their tongues began to stroke feverishly against each other.

Alex moaned at the wanton desperation in Nikita's kisses and she met them eagerly, her left hand slipping into luxurious onyx tresses as her right fell to the taller woman's shoulder, clutching and grasping at the fabric of her shirt as she tilted her head to the side and thrust her tongue as deep into Nikita's mouth as she could.

They began moving backwards toward the small bed Nikita kept near the computer for those nights when exhaustion overcame her need to research. They tumbled down onto it together, the springs loudly protesting the sudden jarring their bodies landing on the thin mattress created, and the older woman smiled as she felt Alex's hands slip under the hem of her shirt and begin stroking up and down her back. The gentle touch grounded her and she pulled back far enough to ask, "Are you sure?"

Rather than responding with words, Alex lifted her head off the pillow to recapture Nikita's lips with her own as she slipped her right hand higher to unclasp the former Division agent's bra. She groaned at the way Nikita's hips ground down into her and she wasted no time pulling Nikita's shirt and bra off of her and throwing them onto the floor beside them.

Small hands that were both soft and rough with calluses slid confidently around her sides to palm her breasts and Nikita moaned at the heavenly sensation. Deft thumbs swept tortuously slow over her nipples, sending a spike of desire ricocheting through her until it settled wetly between her thighs, and she sat back onto her heels, pulling Alex with her so that she could begin to remove the brunette's clothes as well.

Once they were both naked from the waist up, they tumbled back down to the small bed, eager hands roaming newly revealed skin as their mouths came together with a fiery passion that had been denied for far too long. The primal urge to fuck was pounding in their veins, clouding their minds with a need for more skin, more heat, more everything and Alex gasped, spreading her legs eagerly as she felt Nikita's long fingers cup her through her pants. The strong fingers began to massage her and she rolled her hips into the touch, desperate for more.

Nikita could feel the heat of Alex's desire through the thin material of her clothes and she groaned as she shifted off of her so that she could strip off those final barriers that separated her from what she craved. Her eyes raked over the brunette's naked body, so firm and toned yet soft and feminine at the same time, and she swallowed thickly as she met her lust-darkened gaze. "Gorgeous."

"Your turn," Alex murmured, smiling as she pulled at the waistband of Nikita's leggings. "I want to see you."

Nikita nodded and rolled off the bed so that she could stand and remove her remaining clothes as quickly as possible, and she smiled as she climbed back onto the cot, the smooth skin of her thigh stroking against Alex's as she slid her right leg between the brunette's. "Better?" she asked, as she dipped her chin to kiss Alex softly.

"God, yes," Alex murmured, groaning as Nikita's lips ghosted over her jaw and latched onto her neck. She reached for her hips, pulling Nikita down onto her as the older woman's tongue fluttered lightly over her pulse point. "Don't tease," she pleaded softly. "Not tonight."

The implicit promise that there would be more nights like this made Nikita smile. "Not tonight," she agreed softly, as she shifted her weight onto her left side. She licked and nipped at Alex's neck as she dragged her right hand down the brunette's torso, around the curve of her breast, and across the hollow of her hips until she was able to dip a finger between her legs and stroke slowly through slick, swollen folds. She groaned at the amount of moisture that waited for her and she nipped at Alex's neck as she traced the hood of the brunette's clit with the pad of her index finger. "You feel so good," she whispered as she finally swept her finger over the swollen nub, rubbing it in firm, tight circles as she lifted her head to kiss Alex hungrily.

Alex groaned and fisted her left hand in Nikita's hair, holding the former Division agent to her as she slid her right hand down between their bodies to finally touch the other woman as she'd dreamed of for so long. A low, tremulous moan rumbled in her throat as she felt the veritable ocean of want that she found as she ran two fingers through soft, pliant folds and she gasped at the way Nikita's hips rocked needfully down against her. She focused her attention on Nikita's clit, mirroring the touch that was making her feel so good. Around and around their fingers swept and it wasn't long before their hips began rocking together, their bodies moving sensuously against the other as they gave themselves over to their most base desires.

Tentative, questioning fingers dipped to press lightly against Nikita's opening and she groaned and nodded as she moved her own hand lower as well. Fingers thrust simultaneously into hot velvet, forcing their mouths apart as they both groaned at the feeling of being inside the other. They stared into each other's eyes as they found their rhythm, thrusting together, driving as deep as they could, trying to touch _everywhere_, trying to claim everything they could as their own. It was instinctual and primal, heat spreading everywhere as gasps tumbled together between parted lips and dark eyes stared desperately into stormy blue, promising the world and begging for the same.

"Oh God," Alex whimpered as Nikita's fingers curled deep inside her, sending sparks of electricity coursing through her and making stars flash behind her eyes.

The telltale flutter of strong muscles around her fingers told Nikita that Alex was moments from her release and she thrust into her harder, slapping the heel of her palm against the brunette's clit and dragging the pads of her fingers heavily over hidden ridges. "Let go," she murmured, as she drove herself down on Alex's fingers, wanting to come when the brunette did. Her head dropped as she felt the white-hot heat of release spread up through her stomach and down into her thighs and she licked her lips as she stared pleadingly into Alex's eyes. "Come with me."

Alex swallowed thickly and nodded, canting her hips up off the bed to take Nikita even deeper and she groaned as she felt herself begin to fall. "Nikita…"

"I know," Nikita murmured, her lips quirking into a soft smile at the feeling of the brunette spasming around her. She rolled her hips forward against Alex's hand, rubbing her clit just right against the brunette's wrist and moaned, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss as the crushing wave of her orgasm overtook her.

They kissed softly through the length of their releases, their fingers stroking gently to extend the other's pleasure for as long as possible. When that final euphoric tremble eased, leaving them feeling sated and warm, they lingered in the moment for just that little bit longer, remaining as deep inside the other as they could as they stared into each other's eyes.

Eventually, as it always does, the moment passed, and Alex chuckled as she pulled her fingers from their warm sheath and traced a wet, sticky line up Nikita's back. "Wow."

Nikita hummed her agreement as she shifted herself off to the side so that she could support some of her weight on her hip as she too pulled out. She sighed as she set her hand on Alex's hip, enjoying the way her hand looked wrapped around the brunette like that, and when she looked back up at her, she nodded. "Yeah."

There was something indefinable in the former Division agent's eyes and Alex smiled nervously up at her. "You okay?"

"Perfect," Nikita murmured, smiling reassuringly at the brunette. "I just… never allowed myself to believe that this would ever happen."

Alex nodded understandingly, but couldn't resist asking, "And now that it has?"

"I don't ever want to let you go," Nikita whispered dipping her head to brush the lightest of kisses across Alex's lips.

One kiss became two, became ten, and Alex chuckled softly as she flipped them over so that she was hovering above her new lover. Her soft chuckle turned into a full giggle as she pulled Nikita off of the edge of the bed that she had nearly fallen off of. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Nikita laughed, smiling as she maneuvered herself into the middle of the bed. She sighed as Alex's body wrapped around her side and she let her eyes close as the brunette's hand stroked lightly up and down her torso, from her hips up through the valley between her breasts and down again. The touch wasn't to arouse but to simply be close, and she welcomed it.

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you?" Alex murmured, smiling as she leaned in to brush a gentle kiss across Nikita's cheek.

Nikita made a production of pretending yawn as she shook her head. "And if I am? It's late."

"But I'm not sleepy," Alex whispered, palming Nikita's breast and squeezing it lightly.

Nikita smiled and turned her head to look Alex in the eye. "Then I guess you'll just have to come up with a way to keep me awake."

"I see," Alex murmured, shifting her hand so that she was able to flick her thumb back and forth across Nikita's nipple. "So… if I were to do this?"

"Mmm," Nikita moaned, arching her back off the mattress and pressing herself into the brunette's hand. "That might work."

Alex laughed and shook her head as she slid down the older woman's body so that her mouth was hovering just above the pebbled tip she'd just been teasing. She looked up into Nikita's eyes and grinned. "Challenge accepted."

Finis.


End file.
